<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking In by Azarathian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697510">Looking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarathian/pseuds/Azarathian'>Azarathian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, In-Series, Support, Training, budding friendship, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarathian/pseuds/Azarathian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that explore the platonic relationships within the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grinding the Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terra envies Raven's control over her abilities, but discovers that perhaps they have more in common than she first thought.</p><p>-----</p><p>From one of my prompts over on Tumblr dot com. </p><p>A training session between Raven and Terra, in a universe where Terra remains with the Titans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desert dust huffed from beneath her as her slight form slumped to the earth. Her head lolled back, a low grunt tearing from her mouth as her heels dug into the sand.</p><p>“Forget it. I’m just wasting your time with this,” Terra muttered, letting her gloved hand paw at the mounds of grain she sat upon.  In the noontide heat, she shrank like a wilting plant, weary and withered from the toil of the day.<br/>
<br/>
Licking her upper lip, she could taste the line of sweat that had gathered along her skin, taunting her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be here if I thought that.” The cloaked girl stood before her, face like a still moon against the amber sky as she looked down and their eyes met. “You almost had it that time, but you lost focus.”<br/>
<br/>
“I <em>know</em>!” Terra whined, defeated. “I know I’m losing focus, ‘cause I’m too busy thinking I’m gonna mess up again – that’s why it’s so <em>frustrating</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
She was only mad at herself, and Raven could sense this in her tone. She watched her teammate with an air of calm, noting the slight flush of colour that now mottled the breadth of her cheeks and forehead.<br/>
<br/>
“Getting worked up over it isn’t going to help.”</p><p>“But we’ve been at this for like an hour now. If I was gonna get it right, I would’ve done it already.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong,” Raven said, finally moving to sit down beside the blonde.<br/>
<br/>
The desert’s coarse ground grazed her bare legs as she tucked them beneath her, making her brows knit in a way that Terra’s hadn’t. Clearly, she wasn’t as comfortable with this kind of terrain, but knew it necessary that they be here for such a task.<br/>
<br/>
“Learning control takes time. It’s not going to happen overnight.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that.” Terra tried not to prate, but could feel the words tumbling out of her with little constraint. “But I’ve been working at this way before I even met you guys. It’s been years, and I’m <em>still</em> messing up.”<br/>
<br/>
Her voice was ardent, rushed. It clamoured with the heat. Came in tides.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you’re not improving. You were better that time than the first,” the sorceress reasoned.<br/>
<br/>
It was true; but by this point, Raven had amassed that a prime trait of Terra’s was to overlook her successes for remorse of her failures. A storm of judgement and fear churned within that frail body of hers, and it held her captive inside of her own self; a notion Raven was all too familiar with.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, better than rock bottom – way’t’go, me,” came the bender’s surly reply. With her shoulders slunk forward, Terra stared at her knees for a moment, finding her hands fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. She could feel the lingering gaze of her tutor on her, and pressed her lips together.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry.” Her tone was suddenly wary. “But you all make it look so easy. You guys know what you’re doing. It’s just like I’m not cut out for this,” she meandered off. “I dunno.”</p><p>“That’s your problem.”</p><p>“Huh?” Her eyes flinched up at the abruptness.</p><p>“You compare yourself, and that’s why you’re stuck in one place.” Terra’s attention perked up, her back straightening and gaze drawing in absentmindedly.<br/>
<br/>
“You haven’t been trained. Not properly. You’ve never worked in a team,” Raven explained, patience in her words. “We’ve had three years to learn from each other and better each other. Do you think we knew what we were doing from the start?”</p><p>A glint passed through Terra’s eyes, as if grasping sight of something through a fog.</p><p>“That’s why you’re here now, with us. To let us help.”</p><p>The geomancer could see that Raven had more to say, another string of wise words already forming at her open lips, but before she could stop herself the thought that sparked to Terra’s mind instantly fell from her mouth into the space between the two.</p><p>“Did you hate it?” She halted, a short, awkward noise of discomfort escaping in the following breath. “I—uh, I mean,” the girl blurted out with pitiful grace, “did you hate - y’know - not feeling in control?”<br/>
<br/>
The question was indeed intrusive, and Terra realised this the instant it left her, but could only scrunch her nose a bit and look slightly contrite as it was now out in the open.</p><p>She saw how Raven’s brows rose and internally scalded herself, like some innate reflex wired into her. A pause followed, and Terra felt her arms itch with the need to retract the question.<br/>
<br/>
The girl only knew fragments of Raven’s past, but something in her silence shrieked that she’d touched a nerve. She’d only some weeks ago convinced herself that she was at last in Raven’s good books, and now she might as well have torn up the page with her name on it.</p><p>Both Titans’ lips moved to speak, but Raven did first.</p><p>“It’s still something I don’t fully have,” she admitted. Terra balked at this, frame twisting to better face her teammate.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Her palms faced out and fingers splayed in a grand gesture. “Dude, I’ve never <em>once</em> seen you mess up in a fight. And I think I’ve been around long enough now to know it’s a rare thing.”</p><p>She didn’t understand, but Raven only expected as much. Having control and <em>maintaining</em> control were, after all, very different states of being for her.  As a humid breeze passed through them, their hair danced about their necks and lashes fluttered.</p><p>“Terra, do you know why Robin asked me to train you here today?” she asked, giving subtle emphasis to the ‘me’. Terra’s mouth slanted to one side. </p><p>“’Cause, you’re good with your powers?”</p><p>“My emotions affect my powers,” Raven stated, level as ever. “If I have control over my emotions, I have better control of my abilities.” A pale hand rose to rest against Terra’s thin shoulder. “It’s the same for you. And until you can separate yourself from your past, and your failures, you won’t gain control.”</p><p>Her words sank into Terra’s head and roused something in the pit of her mind. </p><p>“It’s not easy. It takes work. I can teach you,” she told her. “But you have to <em>let </em>me.” </p><p>A certain depth washed over that blue gaze as she absorbed the opportunity presented to her. Raven – the composed, strong, unflappable Raven – was not some unsullied, flawless hero. She had faults, weaknesses, a troubled past, and she <em>worked</em> to overcome them. She accepted the help she was offered, and from it was able to birth a new purpose for herself; a new ambition. To be better than what she was.<br/>
<br/>
To be who she <em>could</em> be.</p><p><em>Who I </em>could<em> be…</em></p><p>Terra hadn’t met that girl yet. That girl had always been some lost, untouchable ghost, just out of sight. A raw yearning, in the glass pane of her reflection.</p><p>But now, she could see her. She could see her in the last place she’d expected to see her.</p><p>She could see her in the face of Raven, staring back at her, and pleading to be given a chance.</p><p>As her legs moved from beneath her to stand, her head inclining to firmly nod with conviction, she looked back at that girl with a new, foreign sense of hope, and felt herself begin to smile with her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paper Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scene in which Cyborg comforts his heartbroken sister after the events of 'Spellbound'.</p><p>----</p><p>me: knows fully well i’d get way more praise and attention if i just wrote more shippy fics<br/>also me, opening up a new google doc to start on yet another raven-centric drabble that is completely devoid of romance: :)</p><p>listen, i’m just out here trying to give my girl everything she deserves, okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had he been there two seconds sooner, he’d have known he was interrupting something and promptly chosen to vanish from the hallway. As it happened, when Cyborg rounded the corner, he only saw his target standing a foot away from Raven with his mouth ajar.</p><p>In the instant before Cyborg made his next move, he prayed his friend hadn’t spouted something as a means of comfort, only to make her feel worse. Whatever the case, the man quickly decided that, after the events of the day, his sister needed a reason to smile now more than anything. </p><p>A moment later, Gar was struck down by a steaming mass of dirty socks.</p><p>Though he got his smile, it wasn’t quite the one he’d expected. When Raven lifted the wad from the boy’s head and glanced his way, he was shocked to see her face take on a wicked smirk. </p><p>So he played along.</p><p>They all did.</p><p>And Cyborg couldn’t quite believe it was happening, but didn’t dare question it. If a rowdy game of <em> Stankball </em>was keeping her from her dark, lonely room, he’d happily take it. </p><p>He probably should have known it was too good to last. </p><p>Raven didn’t trust easily as a rule, but had let her guard down and left her heart an open target. That was a wound no fleeting distraction could hope to heal. </p><p>The magus spent the night in one of the guest rooms, and when she missed breakfast the following morning, an air of concern buried the kitchen. </p><p>“... You think she’ll come to training?” the eldest Titan asked no one in particular. </p><p>There had been no comment on the empty seat until then, though all four pairs of eyes had granted it sad glances throughout the meal. When Cyborg finally voiced their thoughts, they all frowned and looked to one another for answers that none of them had. </p><p>“She knows when it is,” Robin finally said, pushing around the bacon on his plate and staring into his coffee mug. “If she wants to come, she will.” </p><p>There was a long pause where they all eyed each other again. Then the room fell back to quiet as each Titan thought on how they wished they could do more. </p><p>She was absent from training. </p><p>Cyborg was restless as he returned to his room that afternoon and began tinkering with some resistors at his desk. His brows creased as the wires sparked before him, and after ten minutes went by, he found himself dropping his tools with a sigh. </p><p>He should leave her alone. </p><p>But how could he sit there messing with circuits when his dear friend’s heart was breaking in two?</p><p>He raised his head, stared at the wall before him, then pushed off from his chair. </p><p>His feet carried him with purpose back to the Common Room kitchen.</p><p>When he arrived, only Robin was present, having fixed himself a quick lunch and now scanning through <em> The Daily Jump </em>. Both men gave a simple nod, then Cyborg moved to fill up the kettle at the sink. </p><p>Robin said nothing, but watched him from the corner of his mask. The robot usually had one coffee in the morning, then drank water, soda or juice for the remainder of the day. He looked on as his teammate proceeded to reach for a lower cabinet and pull out a familiar box of chamomile tea. </p><p>He didn’t have to be a detective to know what was up.</p><p>He let Cyborg continue in silence, unsurprised when the honey left the cupboard next, then a ripe lemon pulled from the fruit bowl. It was only when Cyborg grabbed the chopping board and a knife to cut the lemon slices that his leader spoke up.</p><p>“Just… don’t push her, okay?” he said warily. The knife slid easily through the lemon.</p><p>“I won’t. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Robin found himself turning back to his paper with a heaviness in his face. He heard the kettle boil and the water pour, a teaspoon clinking a few times against the porcelain rim. Then the lemon and honey was added, the sweet scent sailing past his nose. </p><p>Cyborg tensed his shoulders and put the spoon into the sink, before lifting the mug and turning back to the exit. </p><p>“She’s on the roof.”</p><p>He halted then turned to look over his shoulder at his leader. Robin had shifted his paper to one hand and in the other was holding up his open communicator, a small red dot blinking to mark her presence. </p><p>Cyborg offered a smile and a nod, receiving one back, then made to leave through the large sliding doors.</p><p>He tried not to think too much on what might come of this as he ascended the stairs, reasoning that as long as she knew he was there for her, she’d open up when she was ready. </p><p>He braced also for the possibility that she would not wish to do so at all. And though he felt such a decision unhealthy, he knew he would respect it all the same. </p><p>When he stepped out onto the roof, he could see her sitting cross-legged at the concrete verge. He approached with careful steps, knowing she’d have been aware of his presence the moment he arrived.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted as he finally reached her side. She hadn’t been meditating, as he’d feared. Instead, she was merely gazing out at the horizon through a vacant expression, her hands placed idly upon her knees.</p><p>“Hi…” she eventually returned, though if not for his attuned hearing, her voice might’ve been lost to the wind. </p><p>He saw her blink slowly before sitting down at her right, his outer leg folded whilst the other dangled limply over the edge.</p><p>“Brought you somethin’,” Cyborg said, then held out the mug of tea, as though it were a peace offering. </p><p>“I tried to make it right - let it sit for two minutes and everything. I counted.” He tried to sound in good spirits, hoping perhaps some of it might rub off on her, but as she accepted the drink with a sober face, he realised it was a lost cause. </p><p>“Thank you,” Raven said softly, her slender fingers curling around the warmth of the mug. She had still yet to meet his eyes, easily turning back to the ocean view as a stronger breeze whipped at the ends of her hair. </p><p>He had had some vague idea of what he wanted to say, but hadn’t known his mind would go quite so blank when in her presence. A fragile Raven was not something one often saw… How to even enter into a conversation like the one he’d turned over in his mind?</p><p>“Anyway, I… just wanted to check up. Y’know. See how you’re doin’,” he said, a gravity finding his tone. “But if you’re… I can just catch you later, if you don’t wanna be bothered. Okay?” </p><p>As he told her this, he felt himself shift and move to stand. He was halfway, with his hand on his knee ready to push himself up, when he heard her speak again.</p><p>“You don’t have to leave.”</p><p>For a second, it shocked him still. But he quickly bounced back, returning to where he had been and trying to shake the tension that had formed across his shoulders. </p><p>There was a brief quiet, with only the distant cry of seagulls overhead.</p><p>“So…” He summoned his courage and braced himself. “You wanna talk about it…?”</p><p>“What’s there to talk about?”</p><p>She said it like it was a nothing. It awoke something in him; a fierce need to protect, to comfort.</p><p>“C’mon Rae, don’t do that to yourself,” Cyborg implored, his frown deepening as he turned to look at her. Both his legs now hung over the roof’s edge, and he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. </p><p>“There’s a lot to talk about. But only if you want to.”</p><p>It was a first attempt to reach out. To do what he'd set out to do and let her know that he would be there for her through this betrayal, for as long as she’d allow it. </p><p>Another quiet swept over them as he waited patiently. He took her in; saw the subtle squint of her eyes as her dark brows knitted. With her next blink, her gaze dropped to her lap, and he saw what looked like remorse touch her pale features. </p><p>The next words that left her sounded frayed, as though they had cut themselves against the shards of her own heart. </p><p>“It was a mistake," she said. "That’s all. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>He wanted to break for her. </p><p>But she so persistently held herself together, even when he could see the fissures and cracks begin to splinter beneath the surface. </p><p>He stared her down a moment longer, then let out a long sigh and followed her eyes to the tide.</p><p>“Look… I know what you’re doing here. But I just want <em> you </em> to know you ain’t foolin’ me, Rae.” </p><p>It was bold. Perhaps a mistake. Though, he supposed he’d know for sure in the near future. He ignored the way she peered at him from the corner of her eye. </p><p>“You can pretend you don’t hurt like the rest of us, but I know you do. And that’s okay,” he stressed, turning fully to face her, lest his point be missed. </p><p>“It’s <em> okay </em> to let yourself feel hurt. Or mad. Or whatever you gotta feel to heal from it. You don’t need to put on a brave face - not for me, not for any of us.”</p><p>Her lips pressed together as she swallowed, a melancholy ghosting over her. </p><p>“I know,” she murmured, and it sounded like something might’ve finally sunk in. He schooled his expression; made a point to lean back and grant her some space.</p><p>"So… if this is what’ll help, then I’m not gonna pry. I know you can handle yourself," he told her, voice thinning to something gentle. "But if you wanna tell me what went down, then… you know I’m here for you." </p><p>She held his stare a while longer, turning the proposal over in her head. He studied her as, slowly, that crease between her brows smoothed and the firm press of her lips gave way to a short sigh. </p><p>She looked ahead once more.</p><p>"I just thought that…" The words felt like smoke, slipping from her grasp. "I thought I could trust him," she confessed, feeling that familiar stab of shame low in her chest, bringing her shoulders higher. "I thought, maybe… we were the same."</p><p>Cyborg's lips pulled to one side. </p><p>"Like he got you, huh?"</p><p>He hadn't been prepared for the look that granted him - her eyes, large and glassy, and an expression awash with raw and undeniable hurt. </p><p>He thought perhaps no one had ever seen the enchantress so vulnerable before today.</p><p>A strained noise tore out from somewhere deep in his throat as he hunched forward. </p><p>"I’m really sorry."</p><p>"It’s not your fault," she said. He shook his head, closing his eyes.</p><p>"No. I mean… I should’ve said it a while ago." </p><p>The weight in his tone pulled her brows up at the centre. She waited for him to explain, confusion bleeding onto her face.</p><p>"If you were feeling alone, then I wasn’t doin’ my job as a friend," Cyborg began, joining his hands at his knees and pressing his thumbs together. Then he swallowed his guilt, bringing his eyes to stare intently into hers. "So don’t go thinking this was your fault, 'cause <em> none </em>of this was your fault. Okay?"</p><p>She felt the vicious knot in her stomach unravel slightly as understanding passed between them. Her shoulders lowered a touch as another gust of wind rushed by. </p><p>"Okay," she breathed, assuaged. </p><p>He gave a small nod before his features grew tense again. </p><p>"I’m not gonna lie to you Rae, it’s gonna suck for a while." He knew his sister, and felt she would appreciate someone laying out the truth for her over any kind of sugar-coated coddling. She'd never been one to shy away from reality, after all. </p><p>"But I’m gonna tell you what I told BB. If you need company, or some distraction, the whole team’s got your back. Say the word and we’ll all be at some dark café in town debating Chaucer and chugging down tea like it’s the nectar of Gods."</p><p>A sense of relief sank through him as he saw the subtle lift at the corner of her mouth. </p><p>"But if being alone is what you need, you know that’s what we’ll give you. Just as long as you come back to us soon, 'kay?" </p><p>Here, she felt the steady weight of a chrome hand find her shoulder. </p><p>"'Cause… we love you. You’re our family." A warmth settled in his eyes as he offered her a large, earnest smile. </p><p>Where there had been a sense of dread, a vast, dark space where her soul should have been, Raven now felt the first traces of life breathe back into her lungs like the glow of embers in a hearth. </p><p>The tension eased from her frame, and she allowed herself a moment to think on the future, where sapphire eyes and papyrus hands would be but a faint memory lost to the past. </p><p>She smiled back.</p><p>"Thanks, Cyborg," Raven returned. He released her shoulder after a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Anytime." There was comfortable quiet again for a minute whilst the ocean waves lapped at the bedrock below. Raven sipped lightly at her tea. </p><p>When Cyborg spoke again, his voice had abandoned its gravity in place of his signature mirth. </p><p>"And hey." He gave her a nudge with his elbow. "For what it’s worth, you can do way better than that creep. I don’t care how 'totally dreamy' his la-dee-da accent was. You’re smart, and gorgeous, and one of the two most badass chicks in the universe."</p><p>The grin he now wore was lopsided, a confident stretch of his lips. It dropped, however, the second he caught that modest roll of her eyes. </p><p>"He-heyhey<em>hey-- </em> none of <em> that</em>, thank you!" he jeered with animated hands. "You know I'm right, and if ya' don’t, you should. I’m just out here preaching the facts." The metal man held his palms out and donned an all-knowing pretence, with high brows, puffed chest and a lifted nose.  </p><p>She exhaled sharply, and he allowed for the disapproving shake of her head, knowing by her tone that she'd been unwillingly appeased. </p><p>"If you say so," the sorceress said.</p><p>They looked to each other once more and shared a fond smile. </p><p>Cyborg found himself jerking his thumb behind him, a small turn of his head over his shoulder</p><p>"So…" he began coolly. "Looks like you’re gonna have that draft a little longer."</p><p>Raven too glanced behind, observing the very obvious, gaping hole through the Tower roof. The edges were jagged, and if one looked down, they would see several levels descending to the empath's room. </p><p>Her lips pulled into an unimpressed pout.</p><p>"Robin’s working on it."</p><p>"Man, he should just leave it to me. I’d get ya' hooked up with some triple insulation, motion sensor spotlights - the works," her friend crowed, leaning back and crossing his arms proudly over his chest. </p><p>"Just what I’ve always wanted," Raven replied, the words dry and mocking. He perked up immediately, not hesitating to throw his broad arm over both her shoulders. </p><p>"'Eyyy, there’s our girl!" he bellowed with a friendly shake, ecstatic to hear that familiar sarcasm drip from her voice. She was completely helpless to the stubborn smile that tugged at her lips, shrinking to something smaller when he let his arm fall. </p><p>Her mouth found the rim of her mug again. </p><p>"Any good?" he asked. </p><p>"It's not bad," she said honestly. Not bad was certainly a victory in his book. </p><p>"Well, alright! Ya' know, I'd do better fixing you up some food, if you wanted to come back inside…" His voice had begun loud but withered to a patient lull as he remembered he didn't intend to push her. His gaze became soft again. "You must be hungry."</p><p>She mused on how she'd skipped breakfast that morning, and now with the sun on its descent, she realised how much of the day had passed with her only having drank water and the tea that sat in her hands.</p><p>Azar, no person, dragon, or otherwise was worth such self-neglect. </p><p>"I’ll be in soon," she said slowly. "Just… need ten more minutes." Cyborg nodded, giving her one last pat to the space between her shoulder blades as he moved to stand.</p><p>"No prob, Rae," he told her. With a new sense of ease, he turned and made towards the door, only stopping to offer his parting words. "Take your time."</p><p>Then he was gone from the roof, and she found she was once again alone with the sea.  </p><p>As another seagull flew by, she let her eyes fall closed and focused on the rhythmic hum of the rolling waves. </p><p>She inhaled deeply and the crisp air streamed through to her core. She felt how it fanned at the embers sitting buried in her chest, until they swelled to forge a smouldering flame, setting the darkness aglow. </p><p>Perhaps she was different from her friends, but their hearts were the same, and she took peace in deciding that, somehow, that was worth a great deal more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i didn’t care to make this too complicated. i just wanted to write a quick, wholesome thing that read like a scene taken from the show. </p><p>i love that bb came to comfort raven after the malchior incident, but i also love cy and rae’s brother/sister relationship. just as raven consoled cyborg after what happened with sarasim, it just seems right that cyborg would’ve done the same for raven. </p><p>and look, i know she didn’t really ‘tell him everything’. this wasn’t meant to be about that. </p><p>it was meant to be about cyborg trying to make her feel better and let her know that she isn’t alone and that they’re her friends and they love her and she can confide in any of them whenever she wants to without judgement. </p><p>at this point, with it being not even 24 hours after the event, i really don’t think rae would’ve been ready to pour her heart out to anyone. but in the episode, when she’s talking to beast boy, i couldn’t help but notice raven focuses less on the ‘heartache’ side of things and more on the ‘he made me feel like i wasn’t alone when i felt alone’ aspect, and i think that’s exactly what made her fall for him.</p><p>she was vulnerable and malchior saw that and took advantage of it. </p><p>so yeah, this was more to address friendships being strengthened. our girl is strong and will heal from her heartbreak naturally. especially now, knowing she has a family who loves her. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Kiss and Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tamaraneans have a lot of useful abilities.</p><p>(Takes place somewhere in the series, let's say mid Season 3?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Starfire’s knowledge, her teammate had neither mentioned nor implemented such a thing before, and as she herself had never thought to ask, the alien had for a long time been left in the dark. </p><p>Looking back, she supposed she should have noticed in the way her quick glances stolen at the sibyl’s books would often leave her bemused, lingering on the estranged scriptures within. These moments were fleeting, though, and never seized enough of her attention to blossom into anything worth chewing over. Soon enough, a pale hand would flick to the next page, and Starfire would snap from her thoughts at the surprise of her pungent stew bubbling over the rim of the pan and onto the kitchen’s stove top.</p><p>On this day, the Titans had been in hot pursuit of a wand-wielding Mumbo, with a bank-vault’s worth of cash stored in his bottomless top hat. The five whipped around a sharp corner to be met with a fork in their path, and no sign of which way their culprit had flown. Instead, there was only a shaken couple, middle-aged and wide-eyed. Robin skidded to a halt.</p><p>“Did you see where he went?” he urged, his cape tossing in the wind. The two merely gawked a moment, dazed.</p><p>“Es tut mir leid, wir sind nur zu Besuch,” the man uttered with a small shake of his head, clutching at his wife’s waist.</p><p>
  <em>Tourists. Perfect. </em>
</p><p>Just when Robin was ready to speed past them and make a choice of his own, Raven spoke up from where she hovered behind.</p><p>“Wo ist er lang?”</p><p>The pair looked to each other briefly, then pointed in unison to the alley leaning left. The five heroes were quick to zoom past them, with only Cyborg throwing a loud yell of “Danke!” over his shoulder. </p><p>Forty minutes later, Starfire couldn’t have been happier to be back at the tower. Though her hair was rumpled and her stomach growling, she could at least content herself in knowing she could soon retreat to a nice, warm shower followed by a hearty lunch, courtesy of Cyborg. </p><p>It was only as a violet head moved to pass her that she remembered how she’d been momentarily startled during their mission. </p><p>“Raven,” she said, a smile rising to her face when the girl turned to look back. “I wished to commend you on your resourcefulness in apprehending the Mumbo!” </p><p>Raven’s eyes stayed on the alien, then drifted to one side, then came back to her with a raised brow.</p><p>“... Thanks?” Didn’t they do this kind of thing pretty much every day? Knowing she’d been misunderstood, Starfire swiftly made to elaborate. </p><p>“I refer to your ability in engaging with the civilians in the alleyway,” she explained, her smile easing a touch. She watched as realisation dawned over Raven, the deep eyes blinking up at her. </p><p>“Oh.” The magus had now fully turned herself to stand before Starfire, granting her her full attention. “It was nothing. They must’ve been tourists from Germany.” </p><p>The redhead nodded, driven on by her curiosity. In her time on Earth, she had heard the names of many other countries, and knew offhand that Germany resided in the continent of Europe, quite a distance from where they lived. Still, she’d had very little engagement with both the language and the culture; suffice to say, she’d been shocked to hear Raven speak so confidently in a language besides the English she was used to hearing. </p><p>“And… You are able to speak their language?” she pressed on, feeling her hands come together at her waist. Raven’s gaze slid to the floor for a moment, her head tilting a touch and voice seeming sheepish. </p><p>“Yeah. I… used to have a lot of free time. A lot of books,” the girl said with a lift of her shoulder. She still had the latter - not so much the former. With her suspicions confirmed, Starfire beamed and drew her hands up. </p><p>“It is a wonderful talent!” she assured, sensing her friend’s modesty. Then her head flitted to her left where Cyborg stood a few feet away, preparing the team’s lunch in the kitchen. </p><p>“Cyborg - you too speak the German, yes?” It hadn’t gone unnoticed that he’d also said something of foreign sound before their chase resumed. Cyborg tossed the potato salad in its bowl and gave a light chuckle. </p><p>“Nah, not me. I just know the basics. Never know where you’re gonna find yourself so it helps to learn a bit of everything.” She’d never spared it much thought, but Starfire supposed he was right. Though her people were able to absorb any language through lip contact, this was a skill quite unique to Tamaraneans alone.</p><p>“That does sound beneficial,” she replied. Cyborg grabbed a bottle from the counter and drizzled its contents over the salad with a flair to his hand.</p><p>“Besides, we can’t all be Miss ‘Six Tongues’ over here,” he said with a jerk of his head towards Raven. Starfire’s eyes ballooned and a gasp shot into her.</p><p>“Raven-- you possess <em>six</em> of the tongues?!” she yelled, thinking in that instant her nine stomachs might not be such an oddity amongst her friends, after all.</p><p>“I--”</p><p>“Star, no--” Cyborg was quick to correct. “It just means she speaks six languages.” Grasping her friend’s words, her emerald eyes began to glimmer. </p><p>It went unsaid that Starfire also spoke several languages, but none that were of any use on this planet. When outsiders and royalty would visit Tamaran, it was custom for her people to kiss guests upon meeting for the simple ease of communication. This was seen as a very common and functional practice, and was widely accepted by those familiar with the Tamaraneans’ ability.</p><p>But as far as Starfire knew, Raven did not harbour such a skill, or indeed anything like it.  </p><p>“You do?” She looked to the magus with brows set high. “How did you come to acquire such knowledge?”</p><p>Raven, suddenly feeling rather small, thought it unnecessary to mention how she spoke six <em>Earth</em> languages, with Azarathian making it a total of seven.</p><p>“Like I said. I had a lot of time…” she offered again.</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>At their side, Cyborg started shaking his head in a blithe manner.</p><p>“Girl’s got a brain like a sponge, I swear.”</p><p>Raven wondered how he could talk, knowing the robot had not only been a high-class athlete before his accident, but was also a colossal tech wiz beyond most people’s capabilities, an immensely talented engineer, a medical expert, a skilled chef, and generally someone who showed the potential to master anything he chose to set his mind to. For someone who was merely human with a robot shell, he was nothing short of a prodigy.</p><p>Raven was also not naïve to the fact he likely had a social life growing up, whilst she had little else to do in the temples but train and learn.</p><p>Rather than voice all this, she let her eyes lift to the ceiling.</p><p>“Anyway.” Her level tone returned. “I should meditate.”</p><p>The Tamaranean watched on at the retreating blue cloak as it ascended the stairs and vanished through the chrome, sliding doors.</p><p>For a time, she was suspended on her feet, merely wondering what else she didn’t know about the people she called her friends. She supposed if anyone were to harbour hidden gifts, though, it would likely be the enigma that was Raven.</p><p>But when had Cyborg learnt of this? Were Robin and Beast Boy also unaware, or had she been the last to know? Thinking back, the two boys had shown no sign of surprise back in the alley, though perhaps they were merely focused on the chase…</p><p>The alien was pulled from her musings as Cyborg addressed her. When she looked, he was moving to the fridge to prepare the next element of their well-deserved victory meal.</p><p>“This’ll be about a half hour, Star, if you wanted to shower or whatever.”</p><p>She was once again made too aware of the dried sweat lining her skin, the soreness of her heels in her boots. Her armour felt heavy and cold at her collar, her throat raw from her cries in battle. She sent him a smile.</p><p>“Thank you, friend. I shall return shortly.”</p><p>Then she too was echoing Raven’s steps, along the red carpet and into the tower halls.</p><p>-</p><p>Raven’s head snapped to her bedroom door at the sound of three sturdy raps. When she approached, the metal slipped aside to reveal the face of Starfire (or rather, to reveal half her face, as Raven still had a tendency to only allow for a partial opening).</p><p>“Raven!” Starfire smiled brightly at her, her voice like a song. “I trust that you are well?”</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for the redhead to open with something like this, and in that greeting alone, Raven was certain the presence at her door was not brought about by a mere casual call. Starfire wanted something, be it company at the mall, assistance in minding Silkie while she nipped out, or – Azar forbid – ‘girl talk’.</p><p>And in truth, Raven wasn’t all too surprised to receive this visit. Though she couldn’t place the cause, she had noticed a strange air about her friend ever since their chase with Mumbo two days prior. Starfire had been glancing at her from across the sofa, or addressing her by name, only to retract with a swift ‘Oh, it is of no importance!’ in the seconds that followed. This would precede her scurrying off to another part of the tower, leaving Raven with little more than a puzzled face.</p><p>And now she was here.</p><p>Yep. Something was definitely up.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Raven said plainly, already donning a sceptical look. She folded her arms and leaned against her door frame. “You?”</p><p>“Oh—<em>yes</em>! I am in the highest of spirits,” the girl blurted, entirely too chipper. It was almost as though she were gearing herself up for something, but rather than oblige, Raven merely stared on, letting the silence drag out at length until the discomfort forced Starfire to cave.</p><p>“… Um. If you were not too busy, I was hoping that, perhaps, I may speak with you?” Her wide smile had waned to something demure, and her oval brows were upturned at the bridge.</p><p>“Sure,” Raven said, but remained fixed in place. As could’ve been predicted, another pause followed where the two merely blinked at each other, waiting.</p><p>“… Could we perhaps do the talking inside?” Starfire asked, finding a spark of courage. “It is… of the private matter.”</p><p><em>Aaand there it is</em>, Raven thought. Bless her for the polite introduction, but she knew her friend would get into it eventually. Still, beyond her blank façade, Raven’s curiosity only flourished. She feigned surprise at the request with a brief ‘Oh’ before stepping aside and allowing her door to open fully.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Starfire nodded kindly and ventured through.</p><p>For a long time, she had never stepped foot in Raven’s room. And in fact, to this day, she was the only Titan to have ever been willingly invited inside – a truth the alien took great pride in.</p><p>It began around a year into the team’s inception. By then, the only two foolish enough to have breached Raven’s space were Cyborg and Beast Boy – and without her permission, no less. Starfire always wondered what had ever come of that affair, but knew she wouldn’t dream to do the same. Though the forbidden space did leave her intrigued, she assured herself she could go on quite happily knowing she may never see what dwelled beyond that small crack in the door.</p><p>But as the months drew on and bonds grew stronger, the two heroines came to find a sisterly trust in each other; one exclusive from what they shared with the boys. Through time and patience, the alien’s affections granted her reward in the form of a (quite unorthodox) offer to assist in a séance.</p><p>It had come about when Starfire inquired after Raven’s proficiency in witchcraft – an anomaly that didn’t really exist on her home planet, and certainly something that had piqued her inquisitive mind.</p><p>“Might anyone come to learn such feats?” Starfire had asked, and Raven had been shocked to discover her friend’s genuine interest in something she had for so long held closely to her heart. With regret, she had to explain how sorcery was often within the reach of witches alone, of which the alien was decidedly not. But at the fall of that hopeful face, Raven had been able to pluck something from the impasse.</p><p>“There are… some things you can sit in on,” she’d been quick to offer, not yet sure if she was making a mistake. “I haven’t tried it in a while, and I don’t know if I’m any good, but I’ve wanted to practise necromancy again.”</p><p>Raven missed out that she was often reprimanded for flirting with this craft back on Azarath, and in many ways, the notion itself unsettled her. But her thirst for substance was insatiable, and to neglect a skill she well knew she had the means to perform left her yearning and restless.</p><p>Perhaps this time, having another presence with which she felt settled might help to yield the results she craved. Starfire had tilted her head to one side in confusion before Raven went on to explain that this was the practice of communicating with the dead, often with the purpose of divination. Upon learning this could be achieved through something called a <em>séance</em>, Starfire had been right on board.</p><p>As it happened, their session had been interrupted on the day by a rather loud, rather <em>living </em>presence, but for Starfire, it had changed little. The ritual’s outcome was frivolous, for what she truly valued was the time spent in Raven’s room, with the magus herself, and the unspoken trust divulged in permitting such a thing to take place.</p><p>Any spirits that might’ve joined them were but a thrilling plus.</p><p>She recalled how, after that bridge had been crossed, Raven seemed a lot less opposed to the idea of Starfire sharing in her space. She would come to Raven when lonely, or upset, or seeking advice (the latter often leading to ‘girl talk’, of which Raven was initially <em>not</em> a fan, but had come to tolerate and sometimes even enjoy for the sake of her tradition-loving sister).</p><p>The sorceress suspected this time would be another classic case, wherein Starfire might be overthinking something their leader had said or done and plead that Raven give her insight, that she may come closer to making sense of the mysterious ‘Earth boy’ psyche.</p><p>Too often had Raven found herself cross-legged on her mattress, nodding mindlessly through the redhead’s rambles and restraining a sigh. As someone who could so blatantly see the two were crazy for each other (not a hard conclusion to draw), she made a solid effort in resisting the urge to scream ‘tell <em>him</em>, not <em>me</em>’ out of sheer desperation for her teammates to see the light.</p><p>But Raven was a good friend who, despite herself, had come to love and care for the alien. She would sit through however many ‘girl talks’ were necessary to grant Starfire the peace of mind she deserved.</p><p>“Forgive my intrusion,” Starfire said as she paced through the room, noting how it dimmed once the door shut behind her. “I hope you were not occupied?” Raven made no hesitation to head back to her bed, bringing her legs up beneath her and settling in for the ride.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” she replied, patience in her tone.</p><p>As Starfire moved to join her on the mattress, she caught sight of some books left piled up on her nightstand. Their spines displayed titles she could not decipher, and for a moment she wondered how, for all the times she’d been in here, she had failed to notice these foreign texts littered about the sibyl’s space.</p><p>Of course she spoke more than one language. That fact had been glaring down at Starfire for a great many months. She had merely missed the signs.</p><p>The Tamaranean sat, her legs over the edge of the bed and hands coming to curl around her knees. Raven absorbed this withdrawn demeanour - an unusual thing for Starfire, even when preparing to discuss matters of the heart. <em>Especially</em> when preparing to discuss matters of the heart.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” she asked tentatively. Starfire looked to the other, suddenly aware that her timidity was drawing suspicion. By instinct, a warm smile found her once more.</p><p>“Yes – all is quite well,” she assured, struggling to find an open. “I merely wished… to apologise for my ignorance,” the girl decided on, knowing it was but a half-truth and watching as Raven raised a brow.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Starfire paced herself when she next spoke.</p><p>“I feel it unacceptable to have known you for such a time and yet remained naïve to your talents in the field of language.” Now she had found a way to breach the topic, she noticed how her posture seemed to straighten, her voice seemed to lift. “I confess, I was most impressed to learn of your accomplishments through the act of study alone. On my world, language transfer is instant, but I have heard that through the human process it can take many years to yield similar results.”</p><p>So, that’s what this was about? Raven recalled their brief exchange on the matter the other day, but had since given it no further thought. Clearly, the same couldn’t be said for the alien, and though this was far from what Raven imagined their talk to be, she indulged it all the same.</p><p>“You weren’t ignorant, Starfire,” she stressed, admittedly still surprised her friend would even jump to such a thing. “I just… never mentioned it?”</p><p>“But— Friend Cyborg held this knowledge already, and I have since discovered that friends Robin and Beast Boy were also informed! And-- <em>we </em>are like the sisters, correct? Should we therefore not be investing the effort to learn everything of each other?” It was a common thing for Starfire’s speech to hasten when swept up by her doubts. Fortunately, Raven had become quite trained in detecting this and knowing how to guide her back to a place of calm.</p><p>On this occasion, she decided that would be best achieved through distraction. And just as well, for she was quite determined to keep what Starfire learned of her <em>well</em> within her own reigns.</p><p>“I can tell you something they don’t know,” she said coolly, leaning back on both hands, flat against the duvet. Starfire’s gaze drew in, like a moth to a flame.</p><p>“Yes?...” Enticed, she didn’t notice how her frame had angled Raven’s way, her inner knee coming up to the bed.</p><p>“I didn’t learn English till I was seven.” Starfire paused, confused.</p><p>“But, how then…” She squinted, correcting herself. “It was to my understanding that human infants speak from a much younger age.” Raven nodded, drawing out the confession.</p><p>“I did,” she said. “But not English. Azarath has its own language.” A great attempt was made to not jerk back when Starfire abruptly leaned forward.</p><p>“Then, you <em>too </em>are not the Native speaker, like our friends?” The Tamaranean blinked through large eyes.</p><p>Starfire watched as Raven shook her head, and for a moment found herself feeling like quite the fool. In the two years she’d known her, Raven had always been so sure of herself. She was confident, collected, and overall nothing like the amber-skinned alien who thought something being ‘lit’ meant it was a dangerous fire hazard. It had been all too easy to forget that, beneath the iron composure, the enchantress was just as much a visitor to this world as she.</p><p>This revelation sunk through her, nestled itself in her mind and brought her gaze into focus.</p><p>“I was not aware,” she uttered into the quiet, finally stretching the space between them again.</p><p>“But you are now,” Raven returned, a small smile touching her lips. Starfire blinked, then mirrored it wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Please, do share what prompted you to learn the languages of this planet? Had you paid visit here before our first meeting?” Raven was relieved to note how that reserve had succumbed to excitement, a familiar light dancing in the other’s eyes.</p><p>“My mother is from Earth,” she explained. It was the truth. Though she had built a life for herself beyond this dimension, Arella was as human as Robin, or indeed as Cyborg and Beast Boy had once been. Starfire nodded, encouraging.</p><p>“And your father from Azarath?”</p><p>The redhead thought for a second that she saw Raven still; saw the smile she had summoned flicker, as a breeze might stifle a flame. She felt her own smile waver, sensing that the air had turned. But before she could say much else, Raven answered.</p><p>“No.” Her voice was curt and her eyes distant, but it felt that just as swiftly, normality made its return. “But Azarath already had ties to Earth. I wanted to learn about that side of where I came from.”</p><p>It explained why Raven seemed a lot more in tune with this world’s culture, despite being raised in another realm. Starfire wondered how life on Azarath compared to life on Earth, but was certain that by contrast Tamaran would be hugely different.</p><p>“Most understandable,” she said warmly. A comfortable quiet found the pair once more, and whilst Raven was glad for no further questions, she could only sit in the aftermath for so long. She shifted, palms pressing to her thighs.</p><p>“Did you want tea?” the girl asked, knowing she had some spare citrus blends beside the kettle she kept in her cabinet. This gesture, though thoughtful, only reminded Starfire that she had so far merely stalled her visit’s true purpose. As Raven made to stand, she caught her by the forearm, then guided her attention away from the tea and back to her face.</p><p>“Actually… Raven? There was something…” It was a rare thing for Starfire to be lost for words, yet here she sat, her voice fading through the dark. Raven slowly lowered herself back to the bed, knowing in the way those green eyes dipped that not all had yet been shared. So she waited, entirely lost as to what might have her teammate so tongue-tied.</p><p>“Whilst I am glad for the opportunity to know you better, I confess, this was not the incentive for my visit.”</p><p>She knew it. </p><p>There was more to this. One as zealous as Starfire couldn’t possibly be rendered a voiceless mouse by something as dull as an apology. So Raven observed, and slowly tucked her legs beneath her, as before. </p><p>“Okay?” she said, expectant. Starfire’s hands came together and she chewed down on her bottom lip. When her voice peeked out, it sounded higher than usual.</p><p>“Um-- As I believe you have been made aware,” she began, though not without a blatant stumble to her speech, much like a child about to confess to stealing from the cookie jar. “My people harbour many advantages that are not commonplace amongst other species. For the example - um - we are resistant to many forms of radiation! And-- and we are able to withstand intense climates. We also possess degrees of strength that far surpass the human capa--”</p><p>“Starfire,” Raven cut across. Her mouth snapped shut, startled, but the sibyl stared on with pointed eyes. “What’s this about?”</p><p>Might as well jump right in. Clearly, her friend had no intentions of getting to the point any time soon. Starfire gulped down her nerves, but kept her fingers tangled together in her lap. </p><p>“Uh… Well, there is another quite useful ability Tamaraneans possess. You see… when my people wish to learn a language, we are able to do so through… um, the contact of lips, with another…” </p><p>Oh, yeah. Starfire had learnt English through Robin. </p><p>That had been kinda weird...</p><p><em>… Oh</em>, Raven thought.</p><p>“<em>... Oh</em>,” Raven said.</p><p>Violet eyes grew large and her small mouth dropped open.</p><p>“I do not mean to offend!” Starfire was suddenly frantic, her meek posture now wide and alive. “I merely wish to expand my knowledge of this planet’s culture! And, I assure, it would be in the platonic manner alone!” There it was again - that <em>speed</em>. “I am aware such an act infers different meaning on this world, and would never wish to place the pressure upon you, for I hold your comfort at a most high regard-- I merely hoped, as a means to bestow information, that you might consider, for I am most eager to learn-- though not at the expense of our friendship, which I ardently value above all else! For as I have declared, you are like the sister to me, and I was truthful in my professions that I solely wish to share the kiss with Friend Robin, as there is no one else with whom I experience the moths in my digestive tr--”</p><p>“<em>Starfire</em>,” Raven found herself snapping a second time. She wasn’t sure when she’d last seen her take a breath.</p><p>Those doe-eyes were watching her again. </p><p>“<em>Relax</em>,” she implored, and for all the shock she’d felt moments prior, Raven was now appeased in simply knowing she understood the situation. “It’s just a kiss.” </p><p>Starfire’s entire face stretched.</p><p>“Then… You shall partake?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>… That had… not been the disaster she’d feared it might be. </p><p>The two had lost count of how many times they’d stared at each other in silence that evening. This time, however, it was short lived, for Starfire felt delight begin to course through her. </p><p>“I thank you, friend!” she exclaimed through a broad smile, unable to stop her arms from seizing Raven’s shoulders and bringing her into a tight hug. Oblivious to the strain in Raven’s face as she struggled to breathe, Starfire gave one last squeeze then released and sat back. </p><p>“Then, shall we proceed?” she chimed. Raven tried not to think about the fact she’d only ever been kissed once before, and reminded herself that this wasn’t <em>really</em> a kiss. It was a ‘contact of lips’ and nothing more. So she lowered her shoulders and exhaled through her nose.</p><p>“Good a time as any,” she replied, and even now, her tone gave very little away. She saw her friend nod and also ready herself. Quite amusing, really. They weren’t about to run a marathon. </p><p>There was perhaps a final, brief pause where they eyed each other, before Starfire made the move to lean forward, her eyes falling closed as she did. Though Raven remained in place, she too felt her vision yield to darkness. Then gingerly, a warmth crept closer to her lips, before pressing solidly against them. </p><p>It was certainly not unpleasant, but rather, it felt to the sorceress like nothing much at all. There was a firm and steady pressure at her mouth, and it didn’t mount or retreat, but merely hung there for a time. And when it finally left, she felt her chin lax and eyes flit open, adjusting again to the dim light of her room. </p><p>She imagined she must’ve looked much like Starfire right then. Slightly leaned back, with her brows high and an expression that one might wear if they’d had their name called. </p><p>Then, in perfect unison, the two girls fizzled into a spell of laughter. It spilled from their lips into the space between them, light and candid. Gathering herself, Raven was the first to speak out. </p><p>“A funcționat?” </p><p>“Așa cred...” Starfire squeaked, a hand flying to her mouth. “A funcționat!” She received another satisfied smile. </p><p>“Well, that was easy,” the magus remarked, before leaning across the girl to grab one of the books on her nightstand. “Can you read this?” she asked, offering it. Starfire proceeded to take the book in hand, flip it to a random page, and translate the Latin text effortlessly out loud. The two shared in another earnest smile. </p><p>“Könnte ich etwas Tee haben bitte?” </p><p>Raven had to smirk at how her friend proceeded to milk this newfound skill.</p><p>“Klar,” she returned, pushing herself from the bed and walking to her cabinet. She took out the kettle and threw a glance over her shoulder. “Lemon and ginger?” </p><p>“Bhavatu!” </p><p>Using water from her en-suite sink, Raven set about preparing two mugs of tea and brought them back to the bed once finished. She leaned back into her pillows, lifting the mug to her nose and breathing it in. Opposite, Starfire cradled her own mug and shifted herself into a comfortable spot. This was quite how things looked when the pair indulged in their gossip-sessions. Sure enough, Raven caught eyes on her that suggested mischief.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Do not think I have forgotten,” Starfire said. Raven only raised an eyebrow and took a sip, so the alien went on with a lean forward. “About that boy who attempted the flirting with you after our defeat of Punk Rocket this afternoon!” </p><p>“Ughhhh…” Raven wilted into the pillows and almost hid behind her mug. The villain had come to crash the setup of a concert for that evening, of which the boy had been on staff for the lights. </p><p>“You did not find him to be appealing?” </p><p>“Well… yeah,” Raven confessed, a warmth rising to her cheeks. “Until he opened his mouth.” Starfire’s gaze swelled as she leaned in further still.</p><p>“<em>Isha’kh gal ahzir</em>.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Honeys, we’re home!”</p><p>For the past few weeks, the three boys had taken to a new hobby together on Wednesday afternoons. Rock climbing. Though Starfire had also been eager to join (as she was with pretty much all things), Cyborg and Beast Boy had been the ones to break it to her that they kinda wanted it to be a ‘bros thing’. Though Robin agreed, there was no doubt he wouldn’t have had the heart to tell her. </p><p>“You and Rae do all that mall and gossip-over-coffee stuff,” Cyborg had tried to explain. <em>Against my will</em>, Raven would have thought, had she been present for this. “We just want an hour a week for the guys, ya know?” </p><p>Raven, knowing her friends, could only imagine how much one-upping went on during these sessions. </p><p>They strode through the common room doors to see the two girls on the sofa, Raven with a book in hand and Starfire watching the massive flatscreen TV. She looked over her shoulder with a grin. </p><p>“Pleasant greetings, friends! Did you enjoy scaling the walls of earth?” </p><p>“Yup,” Beast Boy threw himself over the back of the sofa and received a sideways glare when he took a snug seat next to Raven. “But <em>someone</em> just had to let everyone know what a former acrobat looks like,” he said brazenly with a thumb jerked Robin’s way. </p><p>“Oh - I’m sorry - wasn’t the aim to<em> get to the top</em>?” the boy wonder barked back, secretly proud. </p><p>“Yeah, but most people <em>climb</em>, Rob. Not <em>backflip</em>,” called Cyborg from across the room as he grabbed himself a drink. Robin merely huffed. </p><p>“I am sure it was most remarkable,” Starfire added, and Raven resisted the urge to dissuade her from encouraging him. </p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>, Starfire.” He too hopped over the sofa from the headrest and landed beside the Tamaranean, crossing his arms and propping up his feet on the coffee table. After a few moments, he realised she was watching a movie originally made in Germany. </p><p>“Uh, Star,” he chuckled to himself. </p><p>“Hm?” She leant him an ear but was still staring intently at the screen. </p><p>“You don’t have to try<em> interpreting </em>the story. Here, this’ll help.” With that, he snatched the remote from the table and fiddled until the ‘subtitles’ option appeared.</p><p>
  <em>On.</em>
</p><p> It went unnoticed, but Raven’s head lifted up to watch the scene unfold. Robin set the remote back down and reclined, one arm crossing the back of the sofa. </p><p>“There. Better?” He smiled smugly her way, but Starfire turned slowly to him, looking quite unimpressed. </p><p>“Du hast Glück, dass du süß bist, aber du bist dennoch zu dumm, um zu erkennen, dass ich schon seit zwei Jahren mit dir flirte.” </p><p>Raven did immensely well to hold back a snort.</p><p>Robin was clueless as to what she’d said, but gawked a moment, his mask like two white ovals. Then he turned abruptly to Beast Boy behind him.</p><p>“Did you know she could do that?!” </p><p>“Dude,” the boy chimed in, his head peeking out from behind Robin. “Have you been taking<em> lessons</em>?”</p><p>Just as Cyborg was pacing over to get in on this new discovery, a loud gunshot echoed through the room. All heads shot to the source of the noise, and landed on an image of a man in a trench coat holding a gun across the TV. It was the first time Raven had spoken.</p><p>“Ist Roger gerade gestorben?” she asked in a bored voice. </p><p>“Ja,” Starfire replied. </p><p>A clock ticked in Raven’s head.</p><p>
  <em>Three…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two…</em>
</p><p>The room erupted into chaos around the two girls, and they shared a discreet smile.</p><p>“Do you guys mind? We’re trying to watch the movie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>listen, nothing makes me laugh more than the idea that raven and starfire intentionally kissed each other before robin and starfire did ajksdkjsnfknldsjfjdb</p><p>also this story only works if trouble in tokyo is void, cos AS IF the team didn’t ask starfire why she macked on with robin the instant she met him </p><p>in this they are all aware that starfire learns language through kissing okay, it just makes sense</p><p>ALSO! as you probs already know, the séance is a reference to the episode 'every dog has its day'</p><p>TRANSLATIONS (huge thank you to @starfirechan on tumblr for helping me with accurate german translations, i had to use google translate for the others so pls don’t come for me):</p><p>(German) Es tut mir leid, wir sind nur zu Besuch = I’m sorry, we’re on a visit <br/>(German) Wo ist er lang? = Which way did he go?<br/>(Romanian) A funcționat? = Did it work?<br/>(Romanian) Așa cred… = I think so<br/>(Romanian) A funcționat! = It worked!<br/>(German) Könnte ich etwas Tee haben bitte? = Can I have some tea, please?<br/>(German) Klar = Sure<br/>(Sanskrit) Bhavatu! = Yes!<br/>(Azarathian) Isha’kh gal ahzir = Tell me everything<br/>(German) Du hast Glück, dass du süß bist, aber du bist dennoch zu dumm, um zu erkennen, dass ich schon seit zwei Jahren mit dir flirte = You are lucky that you are cute, but you are still too stupid to realise I’ve been flirting with you for two years<br/>(German) Ist Roger gerade gestorben? = Did Roger just die?<br/>(German) Ja = Yes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>